Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Reality-Sucks95
Summary: Things are going well in Tomoeda. Sakura and Syaoran have been capturing every card they find, and Tomoyo is taping it all. Then two old friends return, and bring chaos with them. Come read a story about all the confusion of being a teen. SAKURAxSYAORAN
1. Chapter One: Return

Well, here goes nothing. This is an old story I made some minor changes to, but I hope you like it anyway. Even though I wrote it in like, fourth grade. :)

------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE: RETURN**

Sakura looked at the card she held in her hand. The fancy script at the bottom read, 'The Soft'. She knew it had been created to make things abnormally soft, because it had made the ground under her feet as soft as dough while she was fighting it.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to face Syaoran Li and showed him the card.

Syaoran nodded. "Now we need 'The Hard'."

Sakura agreed and put the new card in the pouch that held the Clow Cards. The Syaoran pointed to something coming toward them. Two figures walking quickly toward them. As the figures drew closer, Sakura was able to see who they were. One was a girl. Meilin, Syaoran's cousin. The other was a boy named Eriol, Clow reincarnated.

As soon as they were close enough, Meilin tackled Syaoran. Syaoran pulled away, and there was an awkward silence until Sakura spoke.

"So…… What brings you two back to Tomoeda?"

"Well," Eriol said, "I just wanted to visit, and enjoy the…. Scenery."

He glanced meaningfully at Sakura as he said 'scenery', and she blushed. Syaoran, noticing her blush, began to get the angry feeling he always felt when someone hinted that they liked Sakura. It didn't make sense, because he didn't like her, right?

"Well," Syaoran said acidly, "You came and you saw. You can leave now."

There was a silence, then Syaoran spoke up, "Why are you here, Meilin?"

"To see you of course, Syaoran!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Couldn't Meilin just realize Syaoran didn't like her? Wait, why did she, Sakura, care anyway? It wasn't as if _she_ liked Syaoran. Right?

"Oh, good for you."

Why was she so mad? She _didn't care _if Meilin liked Syaoran, because she _didn't_ like him. Sakura knew that to the others, she sounded upset, but she couldn't help it. Meilin raised her eyebrows, then shrugged.

"Yeah, it is pretty good for me, so I'm not letting him out of my sight."

Sakura frowned. "Of course not." She said dryly. "Well, I better go, I'm… late."

"For what?" Meilin asked curiously.

"None of your business." Sakura said before she turned and left, leaving her icy tone hanging behind her.

Syaoran paused. "I'm going to head home."

He walked off following Sakura. Meilin was confused.

"But Syaoran, you don't live that way!"

Syaoran ignored her and kept walking.

"Syaoran, wait!" Soon he was out of sight and Meilin sighed. "I can see how this vacation is going to turn out…."

-----------------------------------------------

xoxo

-RealitySucks95


	2. Chapter Two: Louder than Words

Here's chapter two of my Cardcaptors Story!

------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER TWO: LOUDER THAN WORDS**

Syaoran looked around and sighed. Where had Sakura gone? He had seen her turn onto the street leading to the park, but… Just then, an idea hit him. He looked up and sure enough, there was Sakura, using the Fly Card.

Shaking his head, Syaoran ran toward the park and reached it just after Sakura did. Stepping softly so as not to alarm her, he watched her sit on her usual swing, head down. He frowned. Why was she upset? Feeling a pang in his chest at seeing her like this, Syaoran began to walk toward the oblivious Sakura.

Sakura felt tears in her eyes, and wondered why she was crying. Did she like Syaoran? Well, that answer came quickly enough - Yes, she did. But could she tell _him_ that? Absolutely not. She was too afraid.

Then she felt that familiar grip on her shoulders, and her head whipped up to see Syaoran, smiling down at her but with worry in his eyes.

Gently, and cautiously, giving her the chance to pull away, Syaoran pulled Sakura up off the swing and held her against his chest, smoothing her hair. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, content.

Maybe she didn't need to say anything. Maybe he already knew; had always known. Maybe this was his way of telling her he felt the same way. After all, actions speak louder than words, right?

"Sakura?" His voice, so softly used, broke gently into her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Would you…. Like to…. Go to a movie on Saturday?"

"Of course Syaoran!" Sakura grinned up at him.

"Great." Relief was evident in his voice. Had he really imagined she might've said no? As if! "I'll come to your house around one?"

"Of course."

As if he was struggling with some inner conflict, Syaoran leaned down further, pulled back, and then quickly touched Sakura's lips with his, all in one swift motion.

Sakura blushed, smiling. "Syaoran…. I love you, Syaoran."

He nodded. "I love you, Sakura."

Finally, after all this time together, it had been confirmed. Love.

------------------------------------------------

xoxo

-RealitySucks95


End file.
